An Unexpected Visit
by Nariena
Summary: After three years of waiting, Saria is finally getting her wish: Link is coming home. But, when he returns, will Saria have the courage to tell him how she truly feels? And who's this girl Link's returned with?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Alrighty then. Here's my first ever story-type fanfiction, let alone LoZ piece. Needless to say, it's based off of events from OoT, as it has my favourite character, Saria, in it.

Anyways, back to the point. When I originally wrote this, it was midnight; I was hiding under my covers, and using my GBA as a light, all for the sake of this little plot bunny that refused to wait until morning to be written. I lost valuable sleep time for this! Actually, I hate sleep, so never mind that.

Right. On to the story! Which is set three years after the events of OoT. We're completely ignoring Majora's Mask, by the way. In any case, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nothing, nothing. I own nothing in this story, besides the plot and the name of Saria's fairy.

__

_**Prologue**_

Saria let out a long sigh, groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes while gazing at her surroundings. She was currently sitting at the edge of the bridge, the one allowing the exiting and entering of the Lost Woods. It was quite chilly as it was only the crack of dawn, leaving the female Kokiri shivering slightly. The birds, exotic as they were, had just begun to stir, singing their strange little tunes to wake up the world. The forest around her was as green as could be. Ganon was gone, and a new Deku Tree had begun growing. It seemed that everyone was happy. Everyone, except for Saria.

You see, she was out waiting for Link. She was always here, waiting. Same place, same time. She could never be truly happy until Link was home, safe, back with the Kokiri. "He'll come back today. I know he will! I can feel it!"

Truth be told, the girl was always saying this to herself, attempting to reassure what little confidence in his return she had left. It had been almost three years since her best friend, and long-time object of affection, had last returned among the ranks of the Kokiri, and as it so happens, she had missed him!

Saria has been in the Forest Temple, meditating, and when one of the twins informed her of Link's visit, proceeded to cry for three days straight. Mido, the self-proclaimed "Boss" of the Kokiri, hadn't helped either. He had called it "ridiculous", and laughed at her. There had been no comfort for Saria, save for her fairy, Nori, and the Deku Tree, who could only provide her with words of solace.

The Deku Tree, by the way, had become fairly large after three years, becoming an adolescent. It was never one for old words such as "thou" and "thy" and was quite spunky, yet, surprisingly; it kept doing an amazing job at its role.

Sighing again - she had been doing that a lot lately - Saria let memories of long times passed flow through her mind. 'I wonder when it was that I first developed feelings for Link?'

Had it been the time when he had rescued her in the Forest Temple? Had it been the first time he had called Saria with the Ocarina? Had it been before that, when Link was leaving the Lost Woods, during their moment on the bridge? Or had it been earlier, still, when he had first come to the girl, in tears due to Mido's constant teasing and bullying?

During her reverie, Saria had failed to notice a tickling in her brain starting up, until it came out full blown, her song whirring in her ears. Then a voice. The voice she had been longing to hear ever since he had left her. Link's voice.

_"Saria? I'm coming home."_

**A/N: **Ooooooooooooooooooooh. Cliffhanger. Fun, fun, right? In any case, here's my first part out of who knows how many chapters. Currently, I've no clue where this story is going. All I know is that there'll be SariaxLink fluff. What would that be, anyway? "Salink"? Heh. That sounds quite funny.

Err... Excuse my rambling, there. I'm going to try my best to make this story different from others in some way, or other. I know, I know. Most of them have Link returning in them, but this will be different. I think.

Also, this is fairly short, but that's because it's a prologue. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer, with the exception of the epilogue. Maybe. Speaking of which, I've figured out what I'd like the ending to be, so now I_have_ to finish this story sooner or later.

Anyways, take pity upon my soul. My typing was terrible today, so it took me the good part of two hours. Sad, isn't? I can generally type _so_ fast. Ah, yes. And before I forget: Please review. You _know_ you want to press that little button. It _beckons_ to you...


	2. And the World Came Crashing Down

**A/N:** Hello, my faithful readers! Thank you to all reviewers. Coughtwocough I award you with a cookie.

In any case, I wrote this latest chapter, along with a portion of the next, the same way I had for the prologue. It's very uncomfortable, so forgive me if things seem odd at all. I had originally planned to upload these two chapters together, but I'll be on a trip this weekend, so I won't be able to finish the next chapter on time.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing. If I did, I would have probably butchered so many things in the game, it would not be funny. Only the plot and Saria's fairy's name belong to me.

__

_**Chapter One: And the World Came Crashing Down**_

_"Saria? I'm coming home."_

The words echoed through Saria's mind, which was, at the moment, completely blank. The young girl blinked, hearing her friend's voice again.

_"We'll be there in about an hour,"_ He continued, unaware of the bliss radiating from the other end.

Saria, however, was in such a state of bliss that she failed to notice the "we". A long-lost sparkle returned in her eyes, and she cut the connection off, nearly forgetting to respond.

Merrily, she skipped off towards her house; ready to do some needed glamouring. First, she bathed, washing some clothing during this time. She was in a cozy spring located somewhere in the Lost Woods, designated as "Girls Only".

After finishing the first task, the girl carefully selected her best clothes, the closest thing a Kokiri would get to formal. She chose to wear a deep green turtleneck with her best tunic over-top. Underneath, she donned some similar coloured shorts, just as most female Kokiri did.

Brushing her tangled hair out as best she could with just a pinecone, she placed a hardened, black sap formation upon her head. It resembled a headband, and was used as such.

Critically assessing her reflection in a nearby creek, Saria nodded in approval. Her handiwork had turned out quite well, despite the fact that she barely looked any different than normal.

The girl glanced at her clock, doing a double take. It had only been ten minutes. The Kokiri groaned. It was going to be a long wait.

---------------------------------------(Time Skip)---------------------------------------

"It's time! It's time!" Saria had begun sprinting towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, a skip in every few steps. What the girl saw upon reaching her destination, however, chilled her to the very core.

There, ten feet in front of her, was Link. Link, however, was in the middle of a very passionate kiss with a redheaded girl around his age.

Saria blinked, clearing her throat loudly, as realization dawned upon her. Link had said "we".

Upon hearing said throat clear, Link broke the kiss, looking up at his old friend. He blinked, blushing, and raised a hand to wave. "Hey, Saria." He said this slowly, assessing the situation. "Long time no s--"

The Hero of Time, a ripe age of seventeen, was cut off by the sound of hurried footsteps, and realized it was Saria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saria could not bear the sight. So she ran. She ran away from Link, from his "friend", from everything she had just witnessed. The girl could not understand. She had meditated every day. How could this have happened? It all made no sense, so she ran further. Past Mido's house, past the Gossip Stone, and into the Lost Woods.

Into the Sacred Meadow, she went, up to the Forest Temple entrance. There, beside her usual perch, she collapsed onto the mossy ground, tears welling up in her striking blue eyes. She sat on her knees, hands covering her face, sobbing. Her shoulders heaved; her eyes grew red and puffy. She should have known, she thought. She should have known that Link would be taken. Saria was too young for him, and would always be. It was a fact of life for the Kokiri, part of the reason why the Great Deku Tree had not allowed them into the outside world. Part of the reason why Nori had advised her to forget about Link. But she could not. Especially not now.

Slowly, she moved her hands away from her eyes, to observe her surroundings. Realizing that she was at the Temple Entrance, she felt that she could continue crying. No one would be around to see her break. No one would see Saria, the ever-cheerful Kokiri, full of life, break.

The Woods, as if in tune with Saria's feelings, became darker, birds no longer chirping their songs of joy. The tune, which could never be explained, slowed, becoming a depressing melody. The creatures of the Woods ceased their joyful playing, proceeding to curl up and sleep as if a sleeping spell had been cast over their domain.

But, Saria didn't care. She could care less that her best clothes were now filthy, that the forest had become depressed itself, that Link had seen her cry. She didn't care about the girl's identity, nor the fact that she was now vulnerable to any monster attacks. The only thing that would register was that Link was taken. There had been no point in waiting for those three, long years. Link did not feel the same way about Saria, who had loved him for many years. There was no chance.

Saria's world had come crashing down.

**A/N:** Well, this isn't _much_ longer than the prologue, but it'll have to do. I'm short on time right now, and I'd like to give you guys something to read from me while I'm gone. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry. All will turn out happy. Probably.

Anyways... Review. You _know_ you want to. It _beckons_ to you...


End file.
